


I was made to love you

by darkchild



Category: Gilmore Girls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchild/pseuds/darkchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the season five episode of Gilmore Girls where Luke and Lorelei break up, only with Teen Wolf characters. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was made to love you

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. My binge watching of Gilmore Girls led me here and it grew into a monster that wouldn't leave unless I wrote it. There is some smut at the end but it's probably not very good as it is my first time writing it. Enjoy!

It's been a day. A day in which everything was shot to hell. Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't physically make himself get up and be normal. His only thought was Derek. He had demanded space and Stiles hadn't given it to him. He couldn't believe that he'd been so selfish. He knew Derek, knew that he would need space and time to think about the situation with Lydia. But he had pushed him, demanded an answer about whether they were together or not. 

He remembers Derek's exact words and it burns him to the core. How Derek could say he was all in and then all out was totally unbecoming to Stiles. Stiles loved him. Loved him with all of his heart, for all of his faults, and he didn't want to lose Derek. And the town, they all hated him. They were taking sides and it was tearing Derek and Stiles apart. They were tearing themselves apart. 

Stiles had been in bed all day replaying everything that had happened. From the huge blowout at his parent's vow renewal, and finding Scott finally making out with Allison, to hearing Lydia spew on and on about how they were soulmates and even his mother knew it.

Lydia was his first love but he was a teenager and blind. He didn't really know what love was until Derek. He had broken hearts and gotten his heart broken in return more than a few times but none hurt as bad as Derek's rejection. He knew he should get up. Allison would be waiting for him at the inn and they had that doll party today but he couldn't. Stiles just laid there, trying not to feel but failing miserably.  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

He doesn't know how long he's laid there, just staring at the cracks in the ceiling, when he hears the front door open. "Stiles?" He hears Allison say. Stiles tries to speak but no words are coming out. Stiles knows she'll find him soon enough, she always does. 

He hears her footsteps on the stairs and pretty soon she's making her way down the hall to his bedroom. When she enters the first thing she sees is the massive amounts of tissues that have been strewn around. She takes in the scene before her and then looks at Stiles. Truly looks at Stiles. 

She doesn't have to say anything for him to know that she's class A worried about him. He's never been one to lay around and wallow to this extent. Allison sits down on the side of the bed less filled with tissues. She pats his hair out of his face with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on his arm with the other. "Stiles, honey, please tell me what's wrong with you. I can't fix it unless you tell me what the problem is." 

He didn't know how to speak so the tears just started welling up and spilling over out of his eyes. "Is this about Derek?" She asked him softly. He managed to nod his head and she crushed his head to her, just like a mother would do to her child. 

They sat in silence like that for the longest time until Stiles calmed down enough to move on his own. Allison then left the room in search of a bag for the tissues. When she came back she started methodically picking up the tissues until they were all gone. Stiles hadn't moved from the spot he sat up in and she knew what she had to do. "I'm going to run downstairs and get you some water." She says. 

When she makes it downstairs she pulled the phone from it's cradle and dialed Scotts number. "Hello?" Scott said. "Scott, it's Allison." She tried to make her voice as soothing as possible. "Allison? At the house?" Scott sounded confused and there was no time for that. "Listen, it's Stiles. He's in real bad shape. Something happened between him and Derek and I've never seen him like this. I think you should come. I've done all I can do but he needs you." She wanted to relay that time was of the essence and he should come now but Scott was already speaking. "I'm on my way. Don't leave until I get there."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Allison had just came back downstairs to get magazines when she heard the front door open. "Where is he? Is he ok?" Scott looked frantic. His hair was sticking up in several different places and his shirt had been buttoned wrong. "He's upstairs. I was just getting magazines for him." She barely got it out before he pecked her on the lips. "Thanks Allison, but I've got it from here." He said as he rushed up the stairs. 

"Stiles?" He said as he entered the bedroom. He slipped down on to the right side of the bed and turned to where Stiles was burrowed under a mountain of blankets. His face was puffy from so much crying and he looked terrible. 

Scott had seen him through all of his break ups and he's never been this bad. Even after he couldn't make it work with Aiden he was never this depressed, and they had been ready to get married when they'd broken it off. Scott wordlessly rolled so where their heads were at the same places. "What happened? What's wrong?" Scotts forehead wrinkled in worry. 

"It's Derek, he's gone and he hates me." Stiles snuffled, wiping tears from his face. "I blew it." Scott didn't understand. "Stiles, tell me what happened." Stiles swiped a hand over his face. "I should have told him about Lydia before now. He trusted me." He gasped out. Scott looked surprised and then angry. "You did nothing wrong, you can't control another person's actions, Stiles." Scott looked up into his face as Stiles said "But I hid it. He knew about every other person I've dated but not about Lydia. I should have told him." 

Scott had to help him, he couldn't just let Stiles lay here and wallow, especially when he had done nothing wrong. "C'mon, try and sit up." He gripped his arm to help him but Stiles wouldn't budge. "She got to him. Mom got to him and ruined everything. And everyone's putting up ribbons." Now Scott couldn't even make sense of anything. "Who's putting up ribbons?" He asked gently. "Deaton. The town. They hate me. They all hate me. I wrecked everything." He sobbed again. 

"Stiles, this isn't good. Try and sit up." He still didn't move. Stiles just kept sobbing and talking like it was one breath. "He said he needed time to think but I pushed him." Scott snorted. "He'll come around, he's crazy about you." "No!" Stiles yelled. "I pushed him and now he's gone." Scott shook his head. "You're talking crazy. He's waited forever for you, he's not just going to walk away." "No, he's gone." Stiles said, finally taking a huge breath. Scott was getting more concerned about Stiles by the minute. 

"This isn't you, Stiles. Lying in bed like this, you should be up." Stiles looked at him with watery eyes. "He could have been the one. He is the one." He said as he burrowed himself into his pillow. Scott tried to be the voice of reason in this situation. "He'll come around. I'll go get him right now if that's what you want. I'll kidnap him and bring him here until he listens to reason." Stiles looked terrified. "No, he can't see me like this, Not ever." Scott sighed heavily. "Ok, ok try and get some sleep."  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Stiles had fallen asleep alright but he had tossed and turned pretty much since Scott had told him to sleep. He had honestly tried to get some decent rest but thoughts and dreams of Derek just kept running through his mind like a collage of memories that you desperately needed to believe were real but hurt like hell to know. 

He guessed that he had a lot of sleepless nights coming in his future because even the thought of Derek had plagued him two times in a row. He was becoming an insomniac. He just kept replaying the moment where Derek said he was all in. That had meant so much to him, and he'd thought that it had meant something to Derek as well. 

He rolled over to find Scott sitting in an armchair, reading a magazine. "You slept." Scott grinned. "Not very well." Stiles told him. He sat up for the first time in 2 days and busied himself by picking at stray threads on his blanket. 

"You know you can't stay with me don't you?" He asked Scott. "You need to get back to work an-" Scott cut him off "I'm staying. What evidence is there to prove that you've eaten or had a drink in your system?" "Scott, I haven't felt much like drinking or eating, but thanks anyway." "Nonsense, if you're staying up here then you need supplies. How good are you on food?" 

Stiles thought about it for a moment. "Nothing much, I think I might have some moldy bread or something. I've been eating out mostly" Stiles told him glumly. 

"Ok, you have nothing. I'm going on a supply run and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Scott said. Swiftly putting on his winter coat. "I told you I'm not hungry." Stiles had his pouty annoyed face on but he was just going to have to save it. "I'll get you some DVD's while I'm out." Scott was halfway down the hall when Stiles yelled "The ribbons. The ribbons are all over town." "I'll ignore them." Scott yelled back. "You'll get bombarded." Stiles yelled again. "I'll bring reinforcements then, don't worry." Scott told him as he ran down the stairs.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Scott was currently parked outside of Doose's Market, waiting for Isaac to come out. Scott had called Isaac because he cared just as much for Stiles as he did himself and he really did need reinforcements. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, a staccato rhythm that had no meaning other than to ease the worry in the pit of his stomach. He looked out the window just in time to see Isaac coming out with two armfuls of bags. 

When Isaac finally got to the car, he set down one bag to open the door only to pick it up again and set it in the back with the other bags. “Did you get everything?” he asked. He was ashamed to admit that he knew all of the famous breakup food and things to do but if anyone asked him, he would repeatedly deny the implication. As for now, this was for Stiles, his best friend, and he wasn’t about to let his pride overstep here. “Everything on the list. Plus I threw in a few things of my own,” Isaac said, buckling his seatbelt. “Some Toll House cookie dough, cooked or uncooked the ultimate comfort food.” Scott smiled at him “Thanks man, I almost forgot about that!” 

“I also got him a new toothbrush.” Isaac told him. “Toothbrush?” he didn’t really understand how that was going to make a bit of difference. He knew when he and Allison were on the outs he barely made it out of bed, let alone to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Yes, a toothbrush. Dentists say you should change your toothbrush every three months and I’m assuming Stiles doesn’t do that.” Scott smiled at that. Leave it to Isaac to be the caretaker. “Well, I’m not sure how that’s going to help his depression but you are a good friend.” he said as he started the engine.

“So,” he said nonchalantly “Was Deaton in there?” Isaac gave him a look. “Afraid so. And he was holding court.” “What?” Scott turned to him sharply. “He was talking to a bunch of people about the breakup, he sparked quite a debate.” Scott was getting mad. Who’s right was it to sit and talk about another person’s pain anyway? Certainly not Deaton’s. “What debate?” he asked a little loudly. “About whether Elm street had gone more pink than blue, and how Stiles should have married that Aiden guy when he had the chance. Oh, and he was passing out ribbons like there was no tomorrow.” Isaac told him. “Was he.” 

With that Scott jumped out of the car, gas still running and slammed the door as he went. He busted through the door of Doosie’s and everyone gasped. Deaton was just in the middle of saying how Stiles was more new in town than Derek when Scott interjected. “Where are they, Deaton?” Deaton looked stunned. “What?” he asked. “Don’t play dumb. The ribbons.” Scott was getting increasingly agitated the longer he had to stand here and interact with such a lowlife. 

Wordlessly, Deaton handed over the huge box of blue and pink ribbons. Scott really wanted to punch this guy in the face but he knew that it wouldn’t help the situation. “Take piano lessons or something.” he said as he quickly left. Deaton shook his head at him while turning to the customers he was checking out. “He was so sweet when he was little. I don’t know what happened.”

Back in the car he gave a huge smile to Isaac. “Got em’.” he said. He pushed the box in the back along with the groceries, no longer wanting to look at them. “My compliments to your moxy!” Isaac smiled at him. “Oh, I’ve got moxy coming out of my ears today.” he said. settling into his seat. 

A loud obnoxious honk flooded the cab of the car. Once, twice, three times the person blowed their horn. “They honking at us?” Isaac said incredulously. “They better not be.” Scott told him. One more blow came. “I think they’re honking at us.” Isaac said. Today just wasn’t Scott’s day. “I am in no mood for this. We are depressed!” He jumped back out of the car as he yelled “We’ll move when we move, so stop-”

His words cut off when he saw it was Derek in the Camaro. Derek immediately stopped honking, he looked shocked to see that it was Scott. “Sorry.” he said gruffly. “I’m not usually in a car.” Scott yelled to him. He climbed back into the car and drove away, all sense of moxy gone.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Scott and Isaac were currently trying to unhook the TV to take it upstairs to Stiles. When they had gotten back to Stiles’ house, they had immediately taken all food and drink prospects and laid them out for him. With one final pull of the cable the TV finally came free from the wall and Scott gripped it, waiting for Isaac to grab the other side. “C’mon, dude, this is heavy.” he grunted. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Isaac said, fingers grappling on to it. 

As they started up the stairs, Scott yelled “Heads up, TV’s coming your way. When they got in the room Stiles looked surprised. “You guys don’t have to do that,” he sighed. “You guys are spoiling me and it isn’t necessary.” “Nonsense,” Isaac said as they set the TV on a table. “If you won’t come downstairs, then we’re bringing downstairs to you.” 

“So,” Scott said collapsing on the bed. “I put everything you’ll definitely need within the easiest reach. Water, basic food stuff. Then, the things you have to reach or stand up for recede in order of frequency of use. It’s not a science but I did the best I could.” “Well, I’m impressed buddy.” Isaac jumped up on the bed between them. “What about me? I bought cookie dough because Scott forgot to.” Stiles smiled for the first time in days. “You did good too, Isaac. And thank you for the toothbrush.” 

“Look, you guys,” Stiles starts. “You guys need to go. Don’t get me wrong, everything you guys have done has been helpful and nice and I love you guys for it, but it’s time for you to go. You both have lives and people to get back to. You don’t have time to babysit me. Besides, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. Look, I’m sitting up and everything!” Scott and Isaac sighed in unison “You promise that you’re better?” Scott asks. “I’m not gonna lie, Scott. I’m not completely one hundred percent better but I have everything I could possibly need right now. You even got me the latest issue of Spider Man comics, for God’s sake. I’m fine, I swear.” 

“Fine.” Scotts sighs again. “I checked in with Allison a while ago and she said she cleaned the downstairs before she left, you know, Vacuuming and everything. She also said the doll party went really well. Apparently Peter really came through and it was a big hit. He sang a medley from Annie.” Stiles laughed. “That’s nice, he pulled out the big guns. Now go!” 

“Ok, but Isaac and I are taking turns calling you, and we’re going to call alot.” Isaac nods his head with what Scott’s saying. “If you don’t answer, we’ll just come right back down and make your night magical again.” Isaac threatens. “Oh great, Scott. Look at what you’ve done! You've turned my sweet little Isaac into a person who threatens me.” Scott throws his hands up in the air as if to say he’s innocent. “Don’t look at me! He probably learned it from you! Guess all those times of telling me to pick up my socks or you wouldn't buy ice cream took its toll.” Stiles shook his head. “Me? I’m a perfect angel. Now it’s time to go.” “Alright, Alright, we’re going.” said Isaac. They both clomped their feet as they went down the stairs. Stiles heard the door close followed by the horn of the car as it drove away.

Finally by himself, Stiles flipped on the TV, switching the channels at least 6 times before finally turning it off. He slid down the bed, hoping for sleep.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- 

Stiles had been sitting in the same position for three hours. He had all of these things to keep his mind occupied off of Derek now, but he didn’t want to use them. He missed Derek, missed him so much that he couldn’t stand it. He just kept thinking about how he was going to go about life day to day now that they had broken up. He would have to start going to Weston’s and making his Friday outings on the town less. The more Stiles thought about it, the more he wanted to talk to Derek. 

Once he had that thought it was like he couldn’t shake it from his head. His hand itched to pick up the phone from its cradle and dial the now familiar number. He stared at the phone. His hand instinctively moved to grab it before he pulled his hand back. Tears started to well as he finally gave in. Don’t be a baby. He chastised himself. He dialed the number and the phone started to ring. He sits up as if he’s about to relay an important message to Derek but the phone goes straight to his answering machine

He doesn’t think. As soon as he hears the beep he starts babbling. “Hey, Derek It’s me. I know I’m not supposed to be calling but I am not doing really great right now and I was just wondering If..Do you remember how in The Way We Were Katie and Hubble broke up because his friends were joking and laughing and the president had just died and she yelled at them and he was mad and he was going out to Hollywood and,” he took a deep breath “Which she hated, and he broke up with her and she was really upset and she called him and asked him if he would come over and sit with her because he was her best friend and she needed her best friend and he did and…” Another deep breath. He was fighting back tears at this point. “And they talked all night and they went out to Hollywood, which was a disaster but it was good at first with the boat and ah.. and ah the putting the books away,” He laughs but it’s filled with sorrow. “I’ve seen this movie a lot so if you don’t remember the putting the books away scene then don’t feel stupid or anything. I was just sitting here thinking about it because I um, I’m in my house and I was just, ah, could- please come over. I-please. I really need to see you and talk to you and please-come over. Please,” He can’t control the tears streaming down his face. “c-come”

Finally breaking from the trance he’s in he quickly ends the call. So stupid. He tells himself “Oh my God.” he rushes out. He jumps out of bed and heads downstairs for a jacket and shoes

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Derek’s was dark when he finally made it. Stiles hoped that Derek wasn’t home so he could save himself the embarrassment because he was already feeling like digging a hole to China. He quickly put his hand up over the door seal and felt around for the key he knew was there. Once he grasped onto it he pushed the key into the lock and twisted until it opened.

At the door to Derek’s apartment he once again hoped that he wasn’t home as he opened the door. He looked over towards the bed and saw he wasn’t there. He spotted the answering machine across the room and he ran towards it. Stiles popped the tape out of the machine and then ran back across the room and out of the apartment. He didn’t want to be caught. He didn’t even want to be here because it hurt to look at it. 

Some time later, Stiles is almost to his front porch steps when the door opens and Derek walks out. “Derek.” he says just as Derek asks “Are you ok?” “Yeah, I-” he stutters. “Are you sure? I got here and there was no answer.” Derek asks again. Stiles sighs. “You got my message.” Derek started walking towards him. “Yeah. I was home and I couldn’t reach the phone so I ran over here. I knocked, there was no answer so I tried the loose window but I fixed that last week. And then I realized I fix all the stupid ways there were to get in your house and I broke the back door lock and I ran inside and you weren’t there.” So stupid. Stiles yells at himself again. “Oh my God.” “It’s ok. I can fix it.” Derek quickly says. Stiles shakes his head. “I’m so sorry, Derek. I will never do this to you ever again. I am absolutely humiliated. I was hurting and I knew if I called you you’d come. I never should’ve done that.” “It’s ok.” Derek starts to say. “No, It’s not ok. It’s not ok. I’m not that person. I’m not the one who cries and falls apart and calls their ex boyfriend to come and save them. Thank you so much for breaking my door. You’re an amazing guy for doing that.” With that he hands back the tape he stole from Derek’s answering machine. “What’s that?” Derek asks. Stiles takes a deep breath. “It’s the tape from your answering machine.” Derek looks shocked. “From my answering machi-” “The last crazy thing you will ever have to endure from me, I promise.” Stiles continues. “I just want you to know that I heard you when you said you were out, I did. I’m gonna respect that from now on.” “Ok.” Derek says simply. “You should go,” Stiles tells him. “It’s cold. I’ll be fine.” With that he marches up his porch steps and closes his door. He doesn’t look back, not even once.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Three days later, after recovering from the worst hangover he’s ever had, he finally works up enough courage to step into Weston’s. Its interior is a step up from the diner’s but Weston’s also has the second best coffee, so it’s really a moot point. Stiles is so used to the blue walls and cluttered space in the diner that the bright and clean feel of Weston’s has him wanting to get his coffee and leave. He swallows it down though, because he’ll be getting coffee from here from now until the end of eternity. He would rather die than step one foot in to Derek’s and have to act like his heart doesn’t ache at the sight of him.

Stiles steps up to the counter where a very unamused looking teenager is waiting. His name tag says Liam and he had a feeling he would be the annoyance of the kids life for the rest of eternity as well. “What can I get for you?” he says with a forced smile. “Coffee, coffee, coffee.” Stiles reiterates. Wordlessly, Liam turns to the coffee machine and gets started.

Stiles looks around one final time as he waits for his coffee and barely suppressed a shudder. He turns as a couple passes him. “Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski and I’ll be here at Weston’s from now on.” The couple just looked at him like he had a third eye growing out of his forehead as they walked away. “Ok, See you tomorrow.” he tells them.

“Coffee.” Liam says, catching Stiles’ attention. He walks up to the counter and sees a tray with three coffees in it. “Oh, no. I’m sorry, I only ordered one.” he says. Liam looks at him like he’s mentally handicapped. “You said ‘coffee, coffee, coffee’.” Stiles forces himself not to laugh but a small chuckle comes out anyway. “No, see I said ‘coffee, coffee, coffee’,” “Right.” Liam says. “Which means I really need coffee, coffee, coffee, you know?” “No.” Liam says as if everything Stiles says is the dumbest thing he’s ever heard. His head hurts from just trying to explain himself to this kid. He thought teenagers were supposed to be able to handle jokes and sayings without being quite so literal. “Coffee, coffee, coffee is an exaggeration, a funny, desperate cry for caffeine. It’s just my thing, because everyone knows I drink a lot of coffee and the day can’t start unless I’ve had my jolt. It’s a bit. It’s not a particularly funny bit unless you know me.” Liam just stands there looking like he wants to off himself to get away from this situation. “You know what, three coffees would be great. What do I owe you?” “$7.34.” he sighs. He pays him with a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change.” he tells the kid, he doesn’t want Liam to hate him already so he figures leaving a huge tip could be helpful.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

He’s driving in the jeep past Derek’s when he sees it. If anyone in Beacon Hills didn’t know they were separated then they sure know now. Derek put that stupid, shiny bike right where he’d know that Stiles would see it, like it was the definite sign saying ‘Hey, sorry to break it to you, but I was too much of a coward to come and tell you I was getting my bike so you had to be surprised like the rest of the town. This also means that we’re 100% over, have a nice life.’ He tried to ignore the bike and the way it made him feel as he drove on by but no matter where he drove he saw at least one angle of it. Beacon Hills county was just that small.

After about the third day of looking at the empty hole in his garage, Stiles decides to make it his own place instead of having it stare back at him, mockingly as if to remind him everytime he walks past about how he sucked at his and Derek’s relationship.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Stiles had signed up months ago to do costumes for the Beacon Elementary school play. He was at the supermarket when Scott’s mom asked him if he still felt like helping. He wasn’t about to be the heartbroken baby forever so of course he said he’d still help. His only stipulation being that he wanted to work on them at his house rather than on set. He wasn’t that forgetful. He knew he had also signed up Derek for props. And you know what? Maybe he still didn’t want to see Derek, and that was ok in his mind because obviously Derek didn’t want to see him either.

He’s now currently sewing one of the dresses that needed to be altered to fit the lead girl. He had only been to the school once to take everyone’s measurements, including matt’s who he was a little bit weirded out that the school would even let near children.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

It’s the second day of working on his personal sanctuary when he hears tires coming up the driveway. He hears a car door slam and a crunching of feet on gravel and wonders who it could be before he looks up and sees Derek walking towards him. “Hey.” Derek says. Stiles is surprised. “Hey, Derek. What are you-” “Yenta tripped.” he yells at her. “What?” Stiles says. “she tripped just as she’s telling people about Ruckle.” Stiles really doesn’t know what’s going on here so he makes a joke about it “But she’s blind and can’t see.”he says, smiling. “Hey! I’m not doing a bit with you here. The kid tripped because her dress was too long.” So that is what this is about. “Ok, is she hurt?” Derek scoffed. “Of course she’s not hurt. But it completely blew her entrance. All the people of anatevka are standing around goats and she tripped so they had to reset the goats.” Stiles really didn’t get why Derek was so mad about this. “Derek, I-.” Derek talks over her. “And if you had been where you were supposed to be, her costume would have fit and Yenta wouldn’t have tripped.” “What do you mean ‘where I was supposed to be’?” he asks him. “You’re doing the costumes, at least that’s the rumor. I’m making the sets and I’m there.” “Yeah, I am making the costumes. I’m making the costumes here and I’m bringing them there when they’re done.” “oh,sure,” Derek scoffs again. “A likely story.” Stiles has had enough. “Hey, what is your problem.” “My problem is that I’m spending the day teaching a bunch of kids how to use tools which won’t properly fit in their hands for 8 to 10 years because you signed me up to do it and then you're not even there when you’re supposed to be.” “Well, you could have said no,”

Derek fans his hands out like he can’t believe what he’s hearing “I could have said no? Have you tried to say no to Bradley when he’s got a giant inhaler shoved in his mouth?” “No.” “Well you can’t!” Derek finally takes a moment to look around, “What the hell am I looking at?” Stiles hated this question. “It’s my new, ugh, special alone space.” “Oh, Yeah? Well you got a whole house of special alone space.” “Not like this,” He’s quick to say. “What are ya? Gonna hang out in your garage now?” “I don’t know. Maybe, I mean why not? It’s not like I have a bike that needs storage or anything” Stiles yells at him. “You could park your Jeep out here.” “I never park my Jeep out here. I have never, ever parked my Jeep in here, Derek, and you know that. But I come home to this big, huge suddenly empty space, and I thought I would try to do something nice so it just wasn’t a giant hole of depression sitting out here.” “I thought I was doing you a favor.” “uh, please.” stiles didn't want to hear it. “I did.” Derek said, honestly. “Well it’s your garage. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Leave the thing in here forever?” 

“Oh no, absolutely not. Much better to sneak it out of here and park it in front of a diner like a giant ‘they broke up’ billboard for the whole town to see.” He yelled at him louder. Derek looked unamused. “I didn’t mean it like that.” ”Well, how did you mean it, Derek?” “I can’t believe you’re mad at me for getting my bike out of your garage.” “I’m not mad at you because you got your bike out of the garage, I'm mad at you for the way you got the bike out of the garage.” Derek was getting tired of arguing about this. “What did I do? Ruin the lawn?” Stiles is still yelling. “You didn’t even call me, Derek. You didn’t leave a message or a note or anything. You just snuck in and took it and I got to come home and find it gone. Although, I didn’t come home and find it, I drove by the diner and just assumed it was gone.” Stiles took a deep breath. “You know what, It’s fine. It’s done and we're done. It’s fine. I’m not mad. Derek waved his hand. “I can tell.” “Well, I have dresses to make, so I’ll see you at the theater.” Stiles made sure to put every ounce of sarcasm he had into that one comment as he turned his back and walked off.

 

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Working backstage on the play was the most awkward thing Stiles has had to do since middle school. Between making weird eye contact and watching Kira try to subtly flirt with Derek made him sick. Everytime he would work up the nerve to speak to Derek, there would always be someone or something interpreting. 

Standing through Matt and Anna singing ‘Do you love me’ was the hardest thing he had to do all night. It was killing him to stand there and act like Derek was a stranger. Just as the song ended, Derek looked like he wanted to say something but a group full of kids ran past and he quickly walked over to his cart and pretended to be busy.

 

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Stiles had been craving a burger from Derek’s for two whole weeks. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and broke down and asked Scott to bring him one. 

“Hello?” Scott calls when he comes in. “Kitchen.” Stiles yells back. “I got your burger, bro.” Scott tells him as he plops down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Oh thank God! I’ve been dreaming about these burgers!” Stiles quickly opens the lid and picks up the burger like it’s something to be valued. He takes a huge bite with a smile on his face but after about a minute of chewing, the look changes to disgust. “Oh my God. What is that thing?” Scott looked guilty for a few seconds. “Sorry, I should have warned you.” “This is disgusting. This is from Derek’s?” Scott nodded. “Yeah, he’s been a little off his game lately.” “Off his game? It’s like Tiger Woods made this thing.” Stiles says, shuttering. “Derek’s been in an even more bad mood than he normally is.” “So what,” Stiles asks “He’s taking it out on the cheeseburgers?” Scott’s face scrunches up. “It’s been awful. Everything’s either been burned or dropped. He’s absolutely miserable. He just mopes and growls and stomps around, He throws customers out the door.” Stiles tries not to show that it bothers him. “Geez.” he says while looking at the table. 

“Stiles, don’t even pretend not to care. I'm your best friend and I can see right through it.” Stiles jumps at that. “I’m not pretending not to care. It’s just something I don’t want to particularly talk about right now.” Scotts sighs. “C’mon man, don’t you think it’s time to sit down and talk to him? He’s miserable, you’re miserable, and everyone else is miserable watching you two circle each other. Just talk and get it over with already so Derek’s food can taste better again.” “I don’t know, Scott. I don’t think I can sit there and pretend like everything’s ok if I start going back to Derek’s, because you know, once we talk he’ll expect me to come around.” “I’m not asking for a definite yes or no if you guys are back together, I just want the food to be ok again, Stiles. Take one for the team and think about the food, man.” Stiles shakes his head. “I don’t think so, Scott.”

 

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

If Scott couldn’t get Stiles to face the problem, then he sure knows who to call. He dials the number and the phone rings for two seconds until it picks up. “Hello?” “Mrs. Stilinski?” he asks. “Yes, who is this?” “Mrs. Stilinski, you remember me? My name is Scott Mccall and I’m Stiles’s old childhood friend.” There is a beat of silence on the line before the name seems to click. “Oh, yes. You were the little boy with the wide goofy puppy dog smile.” “That’s me,” Scott says. “Anyway, that’s not why I’m calling. I’m calling because Stiles has been in pain over the last few months because of what you made Lydia say. And I don’t know if you know this but, Stiles and Derek broke up right after your vow renewal. I’m not trying to be rude or make you do something you don’t want to do but I know for a fact that Stiles hasn’t talked to you since, so maybe if you go and talk to Derek about taking Stiles back, he’ll come around to the idea of you being in his life again.” There was a huge pause followed by an exhale from Claudia. “Yes, I am well aware of the situation, Scott. John comes home everyday bombarding me with questions about why I don’t just apologize. And I’ll give you the same answer I gave him, I have nothing to apologize for. I only did what I thought was right for Stiles. As you know, if he stays with that man, I’ll never have any flesh and blood grandchildren and I would like to have some. I am completely ok with who Stiles is and it wouldn’t matter to him if I didn’t approve anyway. Furthermore, I was just showing him a new direction that could be taken, it’s his decision to reach out and grab it or to continue on the road he’s on. My relationship with my son has never been easy, Scott. Stiles doesn’t want the same life as me, and I know that. I try to be understanding, I really do, but sometimes I lose the battle. Now, I’ll also tell you the same thing, If they were truly meant for each other, then why haven’t they reconciled? They should be able to come back from this without my help. But if you honestly want them back together, you and John can go talk to him. As for me, I’m not going to sit around and grovel for forgiveness for what I thought was right.” Well, Scott knew it was a long shot. He blew out a sigh. “Thanks anyway, Mrs. Stilinski. I guess John and I can pick a time and deal with it ourselves.” Like always. he thought. “You’re very welcome Scott. Please tell your mother to stop by every now and again. We miss her.” “I will. Bye.” he says as he snaps his cell phone shut. 

 

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Scott and John had arranged their intervention to happen in about a week. A day before they were supposed to go over, Scott got the flu and Melissa had to spend three days at Stiles’s and Scott’s house to take care of him. John was on his own.

It wasn’t unusual to see John in Derek’s. After all, he was a coffee addict himself. Stiles actually got it honestly. He hasn’t been by to see Derek since the breakup and he hopes that he’s still welcome. Especially for what he’s going to talk to Derek about.

Sheriff Stilinski casually opens the door and the little bell jingles. Nobody looks up, so he takes that as a good sign. He doesn’t see Derek just yet so he plops down on a stool at the counter. He waits for about five minutes before Derek actually makes an appearance. He made eye contact with him as he walks by but Derek acts like he’s not even there. John clears his throat to speak. “I need to talk to you.” he says simply. Derek pretends to clean a speck of dust off of the counter. “I’m busy.” he growls out. Well, John knew it was going to be hard. “That’s fine. I’ll just wait. It’s my day off anyway. I got nowhere else to be.” Derek’s shoulders slump in like he knows that talking to him is the only way to get through the day, but he still stays silent. Four tables leave around the same time so the diner is almost empty before John speaks again. “So, your business seems to still be doing well.” Derek ignored him. Screw it. he thinks. He’s just going to dive into it. Being subtle was never his thing anyway.

“Me and my son aren’t speaking. He won’t take our calls, he won’t come to dinner, he apparently wants nothing to do with myself and his mother.” Derek’s still giving him the silent stoic act. “I’m sure you know that Claudia and Stiles have had many battles, most of them being because Claudia thinks she knows what’s best for him. But you know and I know, that Stiles has his own ideas about what he thinks will make him happy,” He pauses, hoping Derek is taking everything he’s saying to heart. After all, Derek is just as much a part of the family now as Stiles is, in his mind anyway. “He wants you, Derek. Claudia has realized that no matter how much she doesn’t like it, she can’t change it.” Derek perks up just a little bit. “Go back to him, son. I can’t deal with this not talking anymore, I don’t want to see either of you in pain. Go back to him, We’ll stay out of it we promise.” With that he stands to leave, figuring he’s done all he can. It’s up to them whether or not they get their heads out of their asses.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Stiles is sitting on his couch watching old black and white movies. Everyone who knows him calls him a hopeless romantic for the olden times, There's just something about old movies that gets him every time. Maybe it’s the lack of color that helps his brain focus on the plotline. Maybe it’s the way that it makes him feel, like he was born in the wrong era. He doesn’t know what it is but he knows that he loves them. Melissa had taken Scott on over to her house so that Stiles wouldn’t be sick. He loved that woman, always so kind and considerate of Stiles. He idly wonders what went wrong with Scott.

He’s about halfway through the movie when he hears someone knocking loudly. The person is hitting his door with so much force that he’s worried that the door’s going to cave in. This house is old, he’s been patching on patches for years but he’s never gonna sell this place, it will always be his true home. 

He decides not to pause the movie as he gets up to open the door. He has his hand on the door handle in no time, wrenching it open, ready to give the person what for for almost tearing his door down. Just as the door opens, he has his mouth open to speak his mind, but stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Derek. 

They stand there for a beat before Derek is rushing towards him, arms outstretched. Derek pushes into his space and wraps his arms around him just as his mouth drops down on to Stiles’. Stiles doesn’t know what’s happening but he doesn’t care enough to push Derek off of him and ask. Before he knows it, he’s pushing back against Derek’s mouth with more than enough fervor. He cards his fingers through Derek’s hair and lets Derek’s stubble scratch the sides of his mouth. He doesn’t care, he wants to feel the dull ache when he wakes up in the morning. He wants this. 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve stood there before he finally registers that the door is still standing wide open. He tries in vain to pull one of his hands out of Derek’s hair to close the door. Derek growls at him as if telling him that he not going anywhere. That growl sends a shock deep in to Stiles’ core and his whole body shutters. There’s no way Stiles is about to let him get away with that, so Stiles braces himself on Derek’s shoulders and jumps up on top of him, wrapping his long legs around Derek’s middle. 

It doesn’t even affect Derek since he’s just a huge wall of sheer muscle. Stiles retaliates again by biting Derek's bottom lip. Derek jerks his lips up just enough to look Stiles in the face. "Dammit, Stiles." he grounds out as he all but shoves Stiles into the door, effectively closing it. 

"Dammit, Derek. Be careful with my house." Stiles somehow got out. Derek uses the new angle to push his head onto his neck, placing little nips and kisses onto it like it's his own personal canvas. Stiles bucks up into him, letting his erection be known. 

Derek's hands start roaming the spanse of his waist, underneath his shirt. His thumbs are pressing into Stiles skin like he’s afraid Stiles is going to tell him to stop. Stiles wouldn't dream of it. Naturally, Stiles is always the one who initiates the taking off of clothes. Derek loves to tease him until he falls apart and just as it’s about to be too much, he finally gives in to Stiles’s begging. Stiles loved that about Derek, but as for now, he doesn’t have the patience for it. 

Stiles’s lean hands started to clumsily jerk Derek’s shirt upwards until Derek reacts and helps him out. The shirt falls to the floor with a thud and Stiles immediately bows his head down to kiss at Derek’s chest. “Stiles.” Derek all but whimpers as he grinds up into Stiles’ sweatpants clad butt. Stiles moans as he meets Derek grind for grind. 

Derek’s hands roam up his chest to tweak his nipples before continuing his hands upward, taking his shirt with him. “Please.” Stiles begs, throwing his head back as the shirt hits the floor. As Stiles brings his head back down he catches Derek’s eyes and for the first time he sees the love and affection that he’s always known was there but Derek never let him see. 

Derek’s eyes bore holes into his skull as they roam all over his face as if to commit everything to memory. Stiles wants him to look at him like that everyday for the rest of his life. He watches as Derek’s eyes roam over his lips and it makes him self conscious. He runs his tongue over his lips to wet them and he watches as Derek’s eyes get extra hooded. “Fuck, Stiles.” he says as he bucks his hips up harder than before. 

“Derek. Pants.” he whines as he tries to unbutton Derek’s pants. He can tell by the way that Derek holds him tighter that there’s no way Derek is letting him down. “Listen, big guy, I’m not going anywhere so you can stop using the caveman act and help me get us naked.” He huffs out. “You’re so pushy.” Derek tells him, exasperated but he complies anyway. He still didn’t let Stiles down, he just moved Stiles into one arm and used the other to swiftly pull down Stiles’s sweatpants and boxers. 

“God, I will never get used to that.” Stiles tells him as he wraps his legs back around Derek’s torso. The sudden movement leaves his erection out in the open and the contact with Derek’s skin has him curving upwards to get some friction. Derek quickly shimmies out of his pants and uses one hand to pull down his boxers. His dick bounces up and hits Stiles’s leg. “Umph, Derek.” Stiles cries out as he humps upwards a little faster. “Don’t hurt yourself. I got this.” Derek says smugly. With that Derek’s got a hand on his dick jerking it full force as he positions his hips so that he can grab Stiles as well. “Oh, fuck, Derek.” Stiles screams when his hand finally engulfs both of their dicks. 

Derek wastes no time in stroking both of them roughly. Stiles’s penis is burping massive amounts of pre cum in no time and Derek uses his thumb to slowly spread it down the shaft to make it easier for his hand to twist up. They’re both pushing up into Derek’s fist and Derek twists his hand around the heads just right and it has them both gasping out and struggling to find purchase. Stiles dick is still leaking copiously and Derek coats three of his fingers in it before bringing them down to push one of them gently in Stiles’s ass. 

“FUCK.” Stiles yells out as he pushes up into Derek’s hand and comes all over his fist. “That’s it, baby.” Derek says as he starts to move the finger in and out. When Derek pushes all three fingers into him, he’s got Stiles whimpering in no time as he slowly finds his prostate and hits it with his fingers multiple times.

Stiles thinks its been forever when Derek finally withdraws his fingers. He whimpers as he feels the loss but Derek soon has him filled again. Derek uses the rest of his come to slick up his dick. “Gonna fuck you so hard against this door that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Derek growls at him as he positions himself at Stiles’s entrance. “Fuck, yes.” Stiles says as he grips on to Derek’s hair. Derek looks into his eyes as he enters Stiles and he watches Stiles throw his head back in ecstasy as he starts to move within him. “Ahh, Ahh.” Stiles can’t even make noises. The only sounds in the room are their grunts and Derek’s balls slapping against his ass. Stiles likes that sound, thinks its the sexiest thing in the world and he throws his head back again, letting it thump against the door. “Yeah, that’s right. Take it.” Derek says as he pushes Stiles even further up the door. He finally finds Stiles’s prostate and Stiles cries out at the heaving push he gives it.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK.” Stiles cries out as Derek pulls all the way out only to slam back into his prostate. “Harder, Derek, more.” He says, heels digging into Derek’s sides. Stiles has his hands twisted into Derek’s hair and he pulls on it just a little bit harder to spur him on. “Dammit, Stiles. You made me come.” Derek says as his hips start to stutter until he buried himself deep in Stiles, coating his walls with his hot come. Stiles grappled on to him, both arms holding Derek as they slide down the door.

They stay like that until Derek untangles himself to grab on to Stiles’s erection. “UNG.” Stiles trails off as Derek pumps him once, twice, three times, and he’s coming in white hot ropes across his own chest. “I love you so much.” Stiles says to him as Derek’s lazily rubbing his come into his stomach. “I love you too, Stiles,” Derek says as he leans over to kiss him on the forehead. They never quite made it upstairs, just spending the night on the couch covered up with a blanket, finishing the black and white movies. Stiles is really glad that Scott isn’t here but he’s even more glad that he has his smoking hot boyfriend back.


End file.
